disneyprincesspalace_petsfandomcom-20200213-history
Bloom
'Bloom '''is a cute pony who was given to Aurora from Prince Phillip. Bio Appearance A pale lilac pony with feminine, slightly darker eyes. Her inner-ear is pale pink, while her hooves are dark pink. Her raspberry-colored paw marking is on her right shoulder. Her curly hair is slightly darker than her skin and curls into several separate sections to match her short curled bangs. Her long flowing tail is very curly and puffed. Bloom wears a raspberry crown and collar, both adorned with an amethyst gem heart. Her glittering tail ribbon and harness are also raspberry. On her back is a short purple cape with small gem dangles. Personality ''Talented and full of charm, Bloom is known to be the most popular pony in all of the stable. She is a natural performer and loves attention. '' ''Her favorite things are being applauded and Aurora's lullabies. '' Merchandise *Primp & Pamper Ponies * Magical Lights Pets * Palace Pets Pop & Stick Mini Surprise Bags Quotes *"Is it time for my grooming?"'' (Getting Bathed and Blow Dried) *''"Imagine all the compliments I'm going to get!"'' *''"You certainly know how to make a pony feel like a princess!"'' *''"Bubble baths are marvelous!"'' *''"A royal bath is the best bath of all!"'' *''"Why, I look enchanting, thank you!"'' *''"This is so relaxing!"'' *''"Its like a warm afternoon shower in the royal forest!"'' (Getting groomed and trimmed) *''"My mane and tail are going to get so many compliments!"'' *''"Brush and brush till I shine like a star!'' *''"After all this attention, I'll definitely be back for more."'' *''"The royal guests will expect a pony who looks her best."'' (Getting Fed) *''(Eating a carrot) "Ooh! They should serve this at the royal celebration!"'' **"Please, give my compliments to the chef!" *''(Eating an apple) "Why, it absolutely melts in your mouth!"'' *''(Eating hay) "Mmm! My taste buds are in full bloom!"'' *''(Eating straw) "Delicious! It's simply delicious!"'' (Getting Dressed) *''"I have a performance today. So please make me look stunning!"'' *''"Ooh! This is perfect for my performance tonight!"'' *''"Everyone will look awed at the moment they me!"'' *''"I had my heart set on that one. How did you know?"'' *''"Perhaps something with a bit of dazzle."'' Trivia *Originally Bloom was beige with hair coloring that matched Aurora's. Her mane and tail were also shorter. *Bloom makes an appearance in the Palace Pets Chapter book: Beauty: Aurora's Sleepy Kitten. *She appeared in Whisker Haven Episode: Whoop-de-Doo! and will hopefully make more appearences in other episodes, that will be made as well. *In "Whoop-de-Doo", she has stage fright. *She made a silent cameo in the Whisker Haven Episode: Brie-zy does it, but made a speaking cameo in the Whisker Haven Episode: Halloween in Whisker Haven, and will hopefully make more cameos in other episodes, that will be made as well. Gallery Clipart aurorabloom.png aurora_bloom.png Bloom.gif|Clipart of Bloom App Bloom 2.png tumblr_n3qlwhTbmJ1rwbfv1o7_400.jpg 234d230af49c379d7e0209706ded4d52.jpg|Bloom's Portrait With Aurora Bloom2.png|Bloom's Portrait With Aurora 2 Bloom3.png|In her original outfit 899e92a01b4bac1410ad2d01bc4c44fd.jpg|In her new outfit tumblr_nbpiu0zVIs1qitc5zo1_400.png|In her new outfit 2 aurora_and_bloom_by_unicornsmile-d8b1m0y.jpg|In her New outfit 3 Bloom 3.png|Bloom's Story Bloom's Story.png|Bloom's Story Part 2 Bloom's Story Part 2.png|Bloom's Story Part 3 Bloom App.png|Bloom in the App Bloom Bubbles.png|Bloom Getting Bathed Wet Bloom.png|Bloom Dripping Wet Bloom Blown.png|Bloom Getting Hair Blown Brush Bloom.png|Brush Bloom's Mane and Tail Cut Bloom.png|Give Bloom a Haircut Feed Bloom.png|Feed Bloom Dress Bloom.png|Dress Up Bloom Art ca583152f28d5fdd299424564f2176999a0e3105.png character_whiskerhaventales_bloom_11ee0d25.jpeg|Bloom in Whisker Haven Merchandise BloomToy.png|Primp & Pamper Ponies 81zuriUmRcL._SL1500_.jpg|Magical Lights Pets: Bloom Other Bloom1.png aurora.jpg Bloom.jpg maxresdefault.jpg princess_aurora_and_bloom_by_mileymouse101-d6mhodv.jpg tumblr_mymi00q5PZ1qg2i2lo5_1280.jpg bloomlacecircle.png tumblr_myfv944VcI1qkhhhso6_250.jpg 1622118_915812368536406_7203479299756351789_n.jpg bloom_by_unicornsmile-d9bomj9.png 13466422 977285835722392 686945616171547240 n.jpg Disney-Princess-Palace-Pets-Sticker-Collection--212.jpg Bloom-Princess-Palace-Pet-Coloring-Page-SKGaleana-image.jpg Category:Characters Category:Pets Category:Females Category:Ponies Category:Aurora Category:Whisker Haven Characters Category:Animals